Kung Fu Of Love
by strong man
Summary: Fugn is looking for a mate but he never thought that his mate would be his hero.
1. Not Whole

_**I'm the first one that started these pairings and this is from the series**_

_**Pairings**:_ Fung/Gah-ri, Fung/Master Croc, Fung/Po, Po/Crane/Monkey**(Slash)**

_**Rated**:_ T for fighting

_**Reason**:_ I just thought that since Croc is a crocodile that he should have a crocodile as a lover

While Fung and the gang were hanging out Fung was felling sad,he walked away from the gang and sat down on a log

Gah-ri noticed and went to confert him, he walked over and sat with him and he puts his arm around him

"Fung...are you okay? He said

"I don't know Gah-ri" The leader said

"Come on Fung...you can tell me" His boyfriend said cuddling closer to him and feeling his strong shoulder

"Okay" He said before taking a deep breath

"I think it's time for me to find another mate" He sadly said

"Y-your breaking up with me? He said shocked knowing that they had been together for a number of years

"I'm not breaking up with you Gah-ri...I still love you but I just need more then one person to make me whole" He said holding him close to his bold chest

"Where" He said pulling away from him

"I don't know, I guess I gotta go out and look

Gah-ri just hugged Fung and told him that they will always be together, Fung hugged back

Gah-ri then planted a kiss in Fung's cheek

"Be safe Fung" He said while rubbing his cheek

Fung took Gah-ri's hand and said "don't worry...I'll be okay"

"You think we should tell the others? Gah-ri suggested

Sure" He said before they took each other's hand and walked over to the group who was talking

All of the other croc's were talking at once untill Fung and Gah-ri walked over then they stopped and looked at them

"Guys,I have somethin to say...I'm leaving" Fung said after sighing

"What...your leaving us behind" Wall eye said

No...I'm not leaven you guys...I just don't want to be a bandit anymore..I want to try new things" He explained

"Like what? Said Irwin

"I don't know..that's something I have to find out for myself" He said before turning around and walked on but was stopped by Gah-ri,he took his hand and he turned around

"I want to go with you" He said begging that he can't live without him

Fung sighed and took both of Gah-ri's hands

"Gah-ri...you have to stay here" He said with eyes of sadness

"But-" He started but was cut off by a kiss on the lips by his leader, it lasted for 9 seconds then they pulled away, Gah-ri put a hand on Fung's shoulder for the second time

"I'll gonna miss you" He said with a single tear in his eye

"Yeah, we all are going to miss you..your a great leader" Irwin said

"Thanks...you guys...come here" He said before opening his arms hoping for a goodbye hug and he went to the gang who also had their arms open and he hugged them for 9 seconds then they all pulled apart

"Promise you'll be back soon? Gah-ri said

"I promise" He said smiling giving him a thumbs up

Then after he said his goodbye's he went on his way, Fung went from the group to out into the forest

He was wallking a long way but while he was walking, he saw a group of bamboo moving

O..kay,that was wield" He said before continuing to walk on until a group of wolf amy guys surrounded him,all of their weapons were pointed at him,he backed up to a big rock that was in the middle of the forest

Suddnly out from sky another croc appered,it had a kilt of brown armor around his waist, two matching guards on both shoulders, and six more brown pieces of armor on his back.

The kilt is held up by a black belt covered in tiny spikes, and his two wristbands are made of a similar material.

He also has some strips of fabric wrappings on both legs and a spiked metal ball attached to the end of his tail.

He jumped down in front or Fung and took his fighting pose

Master Croc turned his head a little

Go...I'll take care of these guys" He said

Fung nodded and went into hideing

Master Croc then turned his head to the group and he put on a mean face

The fifth wolf stepped in

So...we meet again" Said one of Shen's army

It would apper so...let finish this" He said

"Gladly" He said snarling

All of the wolfs then pointed their weapons at him and he ran to them at top speed

He jumped on top of their head,one of the wolfs tried to stab him but he used his tail to defend it then used his claws to knock him out cold,he did this to all of the amy of wolf's

After he was done he looked around to find the helpless croc

"Okay..it's all clear.. you can come out now" He said shouting

Fung then came out from behind one of the tees, he saw his rescuer and walked to him

"Thanks for your help" He said smiling

"No problem...I'm Master Croc by the way...former bandit" He said putting out a hand

"Nice to meet ya..I'm Fung...former bandit" He said before both shook hands

"Be safe

Master Croc then walked away but his was stopped by Fung

"Don't go" He said in the nick of time and Master Croc turned around

"I've seen your moves on thse guys and I want to learn from a Master" He said getting down on one knee and begged him

"I would be happy to train you...Fung" He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Fung then got up and thanked him

"Meet me in Gongmen City" He said giving the training location

"Where's that? He asked

"You should ask Po, he and the five have been there" He explained

"Gotca" He said

Master Croc then walked off

"Wait up He said for the second time but only Fung ran to the Master

"What is it?" The croc said

"Can you talk to the five for me cause they don't like me" He said being shy

Sure...why not" He said seeing why they don't like him

They both walked together to the Palace but what he didn't know was Fung was holding his hand

Master Croc wondered why he did that

_**If you want the answer, it's in the next chapter**_

_**In Case you didn't know,Master Croc is from the movie and Fung is from the T.V show**_

_**Please Review**_


	2. On The Road To Gongmen City

_**This is my second chapter of Kung Fu of Love**_

_**We last saw that Master Croc saves Fund from danger but he wants to return the faver but What is it?**_

**_Rated_: **K-M

_**Pairings: **_Fung/Croc, Fung/Po** (Slash)**

They made it part of the way and Fung was already getting tired and Croc noticed as Fung held his head down and put his hand on it so he put his hand on the other croc's shoulder

"You want to rest, Fung?" He said showing heart and caring

Fung looked at him and smiled, those green eyes that he had were so beautiful then he blew it and took both of Croc's hand and walked toweds him

"What are you doing" He said frightened

"This" He said before trying to kiss him but Croc fell back at the base of the tree

"What's wong, Croc" He said walking up to him and getting down on one knee

Croc eyed him and he was his own reflection, he couldn't tell him the truth so he decided to lie to him

"I'm straight" He lied

Fung looked down sighed and sat down next to him

"So..are you like... gay" He said guessing that was the reason he tried to kiss him

He nodded then sat on his knees and after a few minutes Croc tapped Fung's shoulder making him looked at him

"Ready? He said pulling out a hand

Fung nodded and got his helmet, Croc helped Fung up then they started towards the Jade Palace

2 mintues had passed and they were still walking until Croc saw the palace up ahead

"We're almost there, Fung" Croc said looking at him but and stopped in fear and Croc noticed and looked back

"Fung...you okay? He said while walking

Fung half shut and opened his eyes then sighed

"I gotta tell ya something" He said in a disappointed tone then the other male turned and faced him

"What? Croc said

"The gang and I have been causeing trouble around the village and Po and the others have been chasing us ever since" He explained

"Don't worry, I'll reason with them" He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Fung smiled and said" Thank you" and They continued walking and after some time they were at the palace doors

"Come on" He replided to Fung

Fung nodded and they walked up the stairs

In the palace, Po and the two members were practiceing fighting each other

Po was fighting Crane & Monkey while the Shifu, Viper, Tigress and Mantis were sitting alongside the wall watching

Shifu heard a knock on the door using his ears and quickly got up and walked to the door then opened it

He was very surprise to see Master Croc here

"Oh..Mater Croc..may I help you? He said unexpectedly

"I need to talk to Po" Croc said

"Sure" Shifu said bowing before turning to the three fighting and called Po's name in a gental voice

Po heard his name being call by Shifu and stopped as did Crane and Monkey

The panda then rushed to his master

"What is it..Shifu? He said bowing

"Master Croc would like to talk to you" The red pand said

"Po...you mind if we talk outside?" He said

"Sure." He said before he went outside the door and to the side of the palace with Master croc

Po stopped in the middle of the palace

"So...what's up? He said crossing his arms thinking that it's trouble ahead

"Well...I was hoping that you would show Fung the way to Gongmen City" He asked

Crane and Monkey looked at each other in confusion

"And why would Fung wants to know kung fu" He said while crossing his arms

"Shen's army ambushed him" He explained

"Really" He said not believing him

"It's true" He said as he was coming up the steps

Croc turned around found that Fung was panting

"Fung" He said while he got into his fighting pose

"I-" He started but Po grabbed his snout so he couldn't talk and pinned him to the wall, he was getting ready to punch him but Croc stopped him

"Po...just let Fung talk" He said defending him

Fung smiled at him then got down on his knees and begged him to show him the way

"Well okay...but if you turn it against us..we're be ready" He said while his arms are crossed and still mad about the break up they had

"Thanks...Po" The croc said getting up making him smile then cleared his throat

"The only way to get there is by on a boat

"Really? He said in confusion

"Yes but be careful cause their are still some of Shens wolf army around" The panda warned

Fung bowed to him and he bowed back then two turned around and walked all the way down the stairs

Po gave one last smile before departing inside with the five

"Well...we got the directions" He said looking at the other croc

"Yeah..now all we need to do is find that boat" He added

Fung smiled then turned his head, he couldn't believe that Croc rejected him so he put his head down

Croc noticed and turned his head

"Is something wrong" He said

Fung quickly faced Croc and replied yes

"Are you sure? Croc said crossing his arms

"Yeah...don't worry" He said nervously

Croc walked on and Fung just sighed in disappointment

He wanted to see what Croc tastes like which meant that he wanted his body besides he was a sexy beast as well as himself

He then walked on but kelp strong then saw Croc in the boat

"I found it..come on" He said before getting in

Fung put one leg in the boat then the other then Croc went inside the doorway before Fung was fully in the boat

Fung then walked along to the doorway and saw Croc getting ready to go to sleep

"Croc...what are you doing...it's early" He said confusingly

"Your going to need to rest up if you are gonna be able to train in the morning" He suggested

Fung turned his back and crossed his arms being negative

Croc just sighed and laid his head down with the covers over him then closed his eyes

Night time rolled around as the boat sailed to Gongmen City and Fung was still standing with his arms still crossed but a few minutes passed and Fung had put his arms down by his side then he sighed in disappoint again

Without him knowing, his heart was calling him but he must listen to it and maybe he'll understand, he closed his and just relaxed then the wind blowed right through his skin then went right to where Croc was sleeping to warm up

Fung looked in the winds direction and went to the doorway then got tired so he walked to where Croc was and laid down on his back next to him and started to close eyes but then a hand which belonged to Croc landed right on his cheek but he didn't bother to open his mouth instead he put his own hand on his and got the feel of it

He scooted closer and Croc put his other hand on his chest and rubbed it in circles, Fung was enjoying this very much so he got even closer and the other croc placed his toung in Fungs mouth then he scooted closer until they were snout to snout of each other

Fung's eyes widen and was very confused about this but he just ignored it then took one of his hands and put it on his back and through-out the night, they were touching without Master Croc knowing of any of this

_**Hope you like this and sorry for the long wait, also this is not rape so stop thinking that**_

_**There's more chapters coming and make sure to Review this**_

_**This chapter is brought to you by Christina Aguilera's sexy single "Your Body"**_


End file.
